A number 1,2- and 1,3-anhydro sugar derivatives will be prepared. Their polymerization will be investigated with the objective of objective of obtaining stereoregular polysaccharides of the highest feasible molecular weight. The mechanism of polymerization will be studied and products characterized fully by physical methods.